Sing for me, my love
by Anya Kristen
Summary: Elle, subjuguée par son regard. Lui, hypnotisé par sa voix. Chanter est sa raison de vivre, la sienne est de sauver le monde. On la dit tsundere et on lui dit qu'il est de mauvaise foi. Seulement, il est risqué de courir plus vite que la musique. Sonic va l'apprendre à ses dépends lorsqu'il sentira son coeur battre au même rythme que cette chanson... /* Sonmiku! */
1. 01: Réalisation

R alisation

Qui tait-il? OU tait-il? Il ne le savait plus. Il avait tout oubli . plus rien n'occupait son esprit, part cette voix, et la personne qui l'accompagnait. Une voix douce, claire et parfaitement pos e, la fois forte et fragile, aux milles nuances et l'articulation parfaite. Des paroles profondes qui s'incinuaient dans la t te de celui qui les entendait, pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Une m lodie parfaite, somptueuse, tant t douce, tant t puissante, tant t rapide, tant t lente. Voil tout ce qui caract risait cette jeune fille au talent divin. Celle qui voluait actuellement sur sc ne avec la plus grande des prestances et qui le plongeait dans cet tat de transe totale.  
-Last night, good night.  
Une chanson lente, aux douces paroles m lancoliques. Un amour inavouable ou fragile, impossible de le dire.  
-Last night, good night.  
Elle hantait son esprit depuis des semaines maintenant. La premi re fois qu'il l'avait vue, il ne l'avait pas trouv plus extraordinaire que n'importe quelle autre. Et ensuite, Amy les avaient pratiquement tra n , lui et les autres, ce fameux concert. Cette fameuse repr sentation ou, inexplicablement, son coeur s' tait arr t , avant de tembourinner ses oreilles, au m me rythme que la musique. Ses yeux s' taient tourn s vers son impulsive amie rose et il lui avait alors demand , ne pouvant cacher le l ger tremblement mu de sa voix:  
-Comment elle s'appelle?  
Elle l'avait regard , de son air agac qui la rendait si dr le et adorable ses yeux.  
-Mais enfin, Sonic, je l'ai r p t au moins dix fois. C'est la meilleure de tous les Vocaloid, Hatsune miku!  
Hatsune Miku... A l'instant ou Sonic per u ces deux mots, son destin fut scell .  
Il n'avais pas compris au d pard. Au d but, il pensait juste tre un fan boy. Et puis ensuite, il l'avais revue. Il l'avais sauv du docteur Eggman, m me si elle s' tait tonamment bien d fendue. Elle l'avait remerci , un peu rouge, mais elle s' tait r v l tre quelqu'un de plut t franche derri re sa r serve. Plusieurs fois ils s' taient recrois s, en concert ou en ext rieurs. Au fur et mesure, leur amiti s' tait renforc , et ses propres sentiments s' taient confirm s, surtout apr s une autre bataille contre Eggman. Elle s' tait retrouv dans ses bras, leur visages taient proches et il avait t happ par ses yeux bleus. Lui qui ha ssait l'oc an au plus haut point, il aurait voulu se noyer dans ce regard cet instant pr cis. Bien entendu elle s' tait vite cart e, rouge tomate, avant de lui balancer une de ses phrases de d fence dont elle avait le secret. Et c' tait le soir-m me, alors qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, tentant de trouver le sommeil accompagn par l'une de ses chansons, que la v rit lui avait saut aux yeux.  
Il l'aimait. Il tait fou amoureux d'elle.

Il tait l . Elle le savait, elle le sentait. S rement en hauteur, comme toujours, afin d'avoir la meilleure vue, le meilleur son. Elle ne tenta pas de le chercher, chose impossible avec toute cette foule de toute fa on. Mais ce soir, c' tait pr cis ment pour lui qu'elle chantait. Lui, son h ros, son sauveur, son ami, et bien plus... Bien qu'elle tente de le nier et de le r futer sans cesse qui voulait l'entendre, il tait devenu tout pour elle. Et bien qu'il soit la cr ature la plus rapide au monde, elle esp rait de tout son coeur qu'il s'arr terait cette fois-ci et prendrait le temps d' couter ses mots. Ainsi elle chantait, avec tout son coeur et toute son me, car cette fois-ci, elle voulait qu'un v ritable message passe. Ce n' tait plus qu'une simple vision ou un simple tat d'esprit... c' tait vital!  
-Last night, good night.  
Un amour inavou , que l'on craint de r v ler par la peur de la r action de l'autre. Une angoisse de laisser l' tre aim pour une nuit. Une complainte aux allures de berceuses d licate.  
-Last night, good night.  
Il ne l'avait pas jug . Il ne l'avait pas idolatr . Il n'avait pas agit comme un stalker. Il tait juste rest lui-m me. Et m me s'il avait eu l'air un peu arrogant et frimeur au premier abord, elle avait bien vite appri cerner son caract re loyal, courageux, bonne poire, et m me tendre quelques fois. Gr ce lui, elle avait appri viter ce type, le docteur Eggman, qui avait plusieurs reprises tent de la capturer. Gr ce lui elle avait fini par vaincre sa timidit e, et m me davantage supporter les fans. Mais surtout, gr ce lui, elle avait appri ce que signifiait avoir un v ritable ami.  
Et c' tait alors qu'il l'avait r ceptionn dans ses bras tel une princesse apr s cette ultime attaque que son coeur c' tait dangereusement emball ... Il avait t si proche, et son doux regard d'un vert d' meraude l'avait irr m diablement attir e dans ses tr fonds, la rendant totalement incapable de r fl chir durant plusieurs secondes. L'appel de Tails l'avait cependant tir de cette sorte de transe et, horriblement g n e, elle s' tait d tach de lui en lui hurlant presque de la reposer terre, chose dont elle s'en tait voulu plus tard Non, vraiment, a n'allait pas du tout. Jamais elle n'avait r agit comme a avec personne, pas m me avec les autres Vocaloids. Ce ne fut que le soir-m me qu'elle compris, lorsqu'un frisson la traversa la vue d'une photo d'eux-deux se tenant amicalement, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Non... pour elle, ce n' tait plus amicalement. Elle tenta bien de se convaincre du contraire, mais ne pu se mentir plus longtemps.  
Elle tait amoureuse de lui. 


	2. 02: Conffrontation

Salut mes p'tits cons!

Comment ça, je suis morte? Meuuuuh non, pas du tout, objection!  
Bref... Je m'excuse pour ces long mois d'inactivité, et vous laisse sans pllus attendre avec ce petit chapitre.

Confrontation

Cela faisait une bonne quinzaine de minutes que le concert était terminé, et pourtant Miku ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Assise contre un mur des coulisses, elle gardait une main plaquée sur son coeur, dans l'espoir fou que cela ralentirait ses battements effreinés. Car au moment ou elle s'y attendait le moin, elle l'avait vu. Il s'était levé, les mains serrées sur la rembarde du balcon et son regard ne l'avait plus lâché. Deux émeraudes étincelantes d'un milliard d'émotion que la jeune diva n'avait pu décripter à cette distance. En revanche, le large sourire qu'il affichait sans cesse avait fait s'emballer son coeur, qui continuait d'ailleurs de battre à ce souvenir.  
-Eh, Miku!  
La voix joyeuse de Kaito la fit sursauter et elle releva la tête, pour voir presque tous ses amis rassemblés autour d'elle. La plupart s'étaient déjà changés, prêts à partir, mais tous avaient un air euphorique sur le visage. Réalisant soudain à quel point elle était endolorie à force de rester assise sans bouger, la jeune fille se releva alors et s'étira, tandis que le grand bleu venait lui donner une accolade fraternelle qui lui tira un sourire, comme toujours.  
-Tu as été extraordinaire ma belle, la félicita-t-il avec un grand sourire. Last night good night a vraiment été majistral ce soir...  
-Tu as eu une pensée particulière? interrogea Len avec un air malicieux.  
Se sentant aussitôt grillée, Miku rougit et serra les poings tout en tentant une nouvelle fois de chasser l'image du hérisson bleu de son esprit.  
-Euh... non, pourquoi? C'était différent de d'habitude?  
Ouf, pas de tremblement dans sa voix. Peut-être qu'ils allaient finalement la laisser tranquille avec ses pensées... Malheureusement pour elle, ses amis étaient bien trop observateurs et la connaissaient surtout trop bien pour ça.  
-Tu rigole? répliqua Rin, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de la turquoise. Tu t'es presque mise à pleurer, c'est pas rien ça! Et heureusement que luka était juste après toi, sinon je n'imagine pas la réaction du publique!  
-Bon d'accords, ça va! admit-elle enfin en sentant une nouvelle fois ses joues s'enflammer. J'avoue que je l'ai davantage travaillée... mais n'allez pas vous faire des idées! Je la chante parce que je l'aime beaucoup, c'est tout.  
-Tient, la tsundere refait surface, lança alors Gakupo avec un petit sourire moqueur. Miku dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et lui coller une baffe.  
-Je ne suis pas une tsundere, se contenta-t-elle de lâcher, acide.  
-Mais bien sûr, contra aussitôt le grand violet, toujours aussi calme. En attendant, tu n'es pas la seul a avoir remarqué qu'il te dévorait littéralement du regard...  
-Ouais! Rends-toi compte, tu as réussi à avoir le grand héros de Mobius à tes pieds! Tu devrais en profiter au lieu de te voiler la face, plaisanta Gumi avec un clin d'oeil.  
Miku serra les dents et détourna rageusement le regard. Ces deux-là... le duo infernal! Un jour elle leur ferait payer... Mais en attendant, ses joues menaçaient une nouvelle fois de s'empourprer sous les remarques plus que véridiques de ses chers amis. L'intervention de Luka signalant qu'il était l'heure de partir lui offrit une occasion inespérée. Elle remercia kami-sama d'avoir rangé ses affaires dès la fin de la représentation...  
-Je vais prendre l'air, ne m'attendez pas! fit-elle en se levant d'un bon et en rejoignant la porte de derrière d'un pas qu'elle se força presque à garder mesuré.  
-T'as raison, la tsundere que tu es en a bien besoin pour se décoincer! lança Gumi, toujours espiègle et blagueuse comme à son habitude.  
Un claquement de porte lui répondit.

-

Pendant ce temps, plus loin à l'extérieur du bâtiment ou s'était déroulé le concert, un groupe d'animaux discutait avec animation. Toute la petite bande était là, et s'étaient même rajoutés au fur et à mesure quelques autres qu'ils croisaient habituellement de temps en temps. Sonic avait ainsi été extrêmement surpris de trouver un soir Shadow posté dans un coin, avec un air appréciateur rarement visible sur ses traits en temps normal. Dans le même esprit, Knuckles avait été plus qu'étonné et ravi de trouver Rouge si absorbée par autre chose que des richesses qu'elle ne se mettait pas à voler les spectateurs à tout va. D'une certaine façon, le groupe de j-pop les avait tous rapproché de manière particulière, donnant ainsi lieu à d'agréables trèves entre les rivalités.  
Chacun faisait, à sa façon, l'éloge de sa ou ses stars favorites. Tails montrait une fois de plus son admiration face aux jumeaux Kagamine, Amy commentait à propos de Luka et Knuckles en rajoutait avec Gakupo, Rouge trouvait Meiko très drôle et sympathique et Gumi intriguait à chaque fois Shadow au plus haut point. Mais surtout, personne ne pouvais ignorer le regard encore empli de rêve de Sonic lorsque Miku était mensionnée. Bien qu'il tente de toute ses forces de le cacher en amenant les prouesses de Kaito en avant, son comportement ne trompait plus personne. Au mieux ça les amusait, au pire ça les agaçait de voir autant de mauvaise fois. Et comme par hasard, à chaque fois il prenait la poudre d'escampette, pour au final retrouver sa belle le lendemain pour une balade entre amis. Amis qui avaient tout deux un mal fou à s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs.  
Lorsqu'Amy avait compris que Sonic ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié pour la belle et adorable Vocaloid, elle n'avait pu au premier abord s'empêcher de se sentir horriblement jalouse. Puis, au fur et à mesure des sourires de celui qu'elle aimait, elle avait fini par se faire une raison. Après tout, si Sonic était heureux avec elle, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle gâche ainsi son bonheur. Elle avait peu à peu transformé ses foles manie de petite amie autoproclamée en autodérision amusée qui faisait à chaque fois rire tout le monde. Et lorsqu'elle le voyait se voiler ainsi la face, ça la mettait dans une colère noire. Sonic était en plein combat contre son amour pour Miku et son désir d'indépendence et de liberté. Elle en avait parlé aux autres et tous avaient convenu qu'il devait aller lui parler après le concert.  
Ce fut donc elle qui amena le sujet:  
-Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore planté là? Tu ne vas pas la féliciter?  
-Hein? Comment ça? répondit l'interpelé, tout en se doutant de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle le fixa d'un air autoritaire, les mains sur les hanches. C'était mauvais signe, même très très mauvais signe...  
-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! s'exclama-t-elle, véhémente.  
-Je n'aime surtout pas tes sous-entendus! riposta-t-il, sur la défensive. C'était vrai quoi, pour qui se prenait-elle a vouloir ainsi contrôler ses actions?  
-Sonic, des fois tu es vraiment un cas désespéré, déclara alors Tails tout en se passant une main derrière la nuque. Les autres hochèrent la tête, fatalistes.  
-Je suis complètement d'accords. Tu n'es pas très malin, se contenta d'ajouter Rouge tout en haussant légèrement les épaules  
-Serais-tu en train de te montrer lâche? souffla brusquement Shadow, le regard perçant et un mince sourire provocateur étirant ses lèvres. Cette pique venant de son meilleur rival acheva de consummer la contenance du hérisson qui sentit ses joues s'embraser, non pas de colère, mais de frustration.  
-Roh ça va! Fichez-moi la paix à la fin! Ce n'est pas en me mettant la pression que j'irai la voir plus vite!  
-Donc tu as bel et bien envie de la voir, rebondit la chauve-sourit, détendue.  
-Humph... oui, et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peu vous faire?  
-Plus borné que lui tu meurt... soupira Knuckles, les bras croisés. Pir que moi. Et encore, je suis sympa.  
-J'ai entendu!  
-Quoi, je t'ai vexé? Tu as peur qu'on solicite trop ton petit coeur?  
-Mais ça te regardes?  
-Sonic, tu es en train de t'énerver pour rien, là... intervint Tails, visiblement gêné.  
-Je...  
Il se tut. Bien sûr, ses amis avaient entièrement raison. Mais alors... pourquoi s'acharnait-il à nier catégoriquement? Etait-ce sa fièreté qui l'en empêchait? Non. Non... à bien y réfléchir, Sonic se rendait compte qu'il avait tout simplement peur. Tout comme il n'avais jamais voulu de relation amoureuse avec Amy. Certes, elle avait énormément de qualités et Miku était adorable, mais une irréprécible peur de dépendence l'empêchait de se laisser approcher, le révulsait même presque. Et pourtant...  
-Sonic... personne ne t'oblige à rien, tu sais. intervint Amy, avec une voix pleine de sagesse et de maturité. Mais tu sais très bien qu'on te connais par coeur. Tu rêves d'indépendence et de liberté, tu n'aime pas les règles... mais franchement, tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un comme Miku s'en est déjà formalisé? Non, je ne crois pas. Elle est aussi pleine de vie et d'énergie que toi. Fais-lui confiance...  
Un nouveau silence suivit cette déclaration. Tous fixaient le hérisson bleu qui méditait, en attente de sa réponse. De son côté, Sonic était démangé par son irépressible envie de fuir. Mais cette fois-ci, il allait faire face. Shadow avait raison, en agissant comme il le faisait et en assurant une chose pour montrer son contraire, il faisait preuve d'une certaine lâcheté. Un soupire lui échappa et il releva la tête. Il était temps qu'il ralentisse son allure pour suivre le rythme de la musique que lui imposait la belle vocaloid...  
-D'accords. Je vais y aller, déclara-t-il lentement en regardant ceux qui l'entouraient. Je ne vais pas me défiler cette fois. Je... je vais aller voir Miku. Et lui dire la vérité. Lui dire... que je l'aime.

-

Valà! Ui c'est court... Conclusion dans le prochain et dernier chapitre! Et cette fois j'vais un peu faire en sorte de pas mettre des mois...  
Des bisous!


End file.
